This background section is provided for the purpose of generally describing the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Some industries and companies mandate that the telephone handsets used by its personnel are equipped with functionality that ensures any transmission is the result of a user-driven decision. In other words, any outgoing transmission from a handset in such an environment must be an intentional user-driven act. Consequently, when not transmitting, such handsets are often muted. In fixed desk phones, this functionality is often embodied by way of a manual solution, such as a physical push-to-talk button. On such handsets, the handset only transmits when the user is holding the push-to-talk button, which may be located on the handset itself, in-line with the handset, or elsewhere. Creative personnel often develop bypasses to these manual solutions. For example, some personnel tape down the push-to-talk button, so that the handset is permanently in a transmitting state. Additionally, these manual solutions have been blamed for an increase in occupational repetitive strain injuries. Consequently, as industries and companies shift to voice over IP (VoIP) systems, where users interact with softphone applications instead of physical desk-based handsets, these manual solutions may be seen as being incompatible with the new technology, as well as generally undesirable for reasons of security and personnel health.